A New Beginning
by Foxisa
Summary: A story of a girl in a utterly new and yet so familiar world. Together with Jaenelle and the Black Trilogy group, they battle a new or ... old enemy again.
1. Chapter l

Disclaimer: The characters and world in the Black Jewel Trilogy rightfully belong to Anne Bishop. The rest is mine.

This is my first attempt to write a story. Any, and I'm not kidding, any feedback would be welcome ENJOY!

The day has come for the debts to be called in and for the Blood to answer for what they've become.

-Bishop, Anne. (2000). Queen of the Darkness. Book 3 of the Black Jewels Trilogy

* * *

Jaenelle Angelline, the most powerful, the only witch to be ever born unleashed her maelstrom. The wind dies as the air filled with the musky scent of the Witch. It smothers, it destroys; it strangles those who need to be cleansed. The Cleansing has begun.

What's one's misfortune can be another's fortune. As death claimed their price from the Blood, a young girl was given the chance to live. An unexpected event would unfold; an event that would change the course of history forever. A young girl laid trap deep in a cave in Kaeleer, frozen for eons. The power of the maelstrom crawled across the land inche by inche searching for its prey. Jaenelle's spell pounded like dagger at the girl. Hairline cracks splinter within the ice as little bits of ice flaked off the girl. Jarred by the rumble of the shaking ground, she slowly gained conscience.

In time, Jaenelle's maelstrom lost its ferocity and died away. And the girl remained frozen in place. Not enough to break the ice but enough to wake girl. Through jagged cracks she stared in horror at her surrounding. Closing her eyes she focused on gathering energy in her hands, with a slight push, thousands of ice shards splintered in the air.

She's free but she's badly injured. She had sustained major injuries from her arch enemy. Frozen, her wounds remained as it was. With the last of her power dissipating, she slumped into darkness.

Such a momentous event and no one had a clue. Everybody was too entranced by the maelstrom to notice the power surge. SHE is back.

A year had passed by peacefully. Jaenelle inherited the Twilight's dawn. She's fully recovered, and she gained back her normal weight to Daemon's and the family's relief. How can she not, after all the food they shove down her throat while she was recovering.

The young girl is still unconscious, still sleeping to recover to her lost power. Nobody notice the disturbance, not even Lorn and Draca.

Three years passed, she woke with a feeling that she slept way too long. Her mind is blank, a void of silence. Where is her parents, where is her coven, where is she, why hasn't anybody contact her telepathically? However hard she tried, she couldn't find a trace of her friends and family, not a single soul, not a single telepath link. A single tear slid down her cheek.

Gathering courage, she stood up and walked out the cave. Wide eyed she stared with disbelief. "Holy Mackerel, look at all the trees, this is the most I've even seen in my whole life. I can't even see the sky," she exclaimed in surprise.

For hours the she wandered around in the forest, looking for a sign of civilization. Suddenly she stopped. What stupidity! "Walking is torture; flying would be better, AND FASTER. I'm such a dummy," exasperated, she flew up, and scanned the sky. She saw Trees, trees and more trees, no city, no road, no cabins, not even a highway. She wondered what the world has come to.

"OH MY GOD, how is it that such a vast forest can still be untouched by machinery." As the word left her mouth, she heard a loud roar to the west of her. Swinging her head toward the sound, she debated whether to investigate or be a coward and fly toward the opposite direction. Sighing, knowing she gotta do what's right, she flew straight toward to the unknown. She must investigate the disturbance, she is Gaia after all.

Amazed she stopped and stared at the pure blue water in front of her. She had never seen such a clean ocean. The desire to take a swift dip in the ocean overcame her sense of duty. As she was about to jump into the water another roar stop her midway. This time it was louder, closing her eyes to the temptation, she flew in that direction of the incessant roars. She reached an island. Her day is full of amazement. Right in front of her was a giant replica of NeverLand. All that's missing is Peter Pan and some mermaids.

Hearing a loud sound of wings flapping, she turned her head sideway expecting to see a school of birds, but instead she turned to see a large gigantic blur hurtling right toward her.


	2. Chapter ll

Hi, hope you like the first chapter! The second chapter has lots of discussion, Bear with it.

* * *

"Hey, Moron watch where you're going. You could kill someone, like me!" She shouted angrily at enormous blurred object still hurtling down toward the earth. Amazedly it immediately stops, and turned around, and gave her his undivided attention.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she frantically whispered.

"Did you say something? You look awfully tasty," He turned to face her, giving her a smile full of teeth. "I know little girls such as you are very tasty."

"Umm... ahh, there might have been a misunderstanding. I was just asking you to stop and give me some direction." Nervously she laughed.

"So what's the big hurry, I almost bump into you?"She innocently smiled at him, using a distracting tactics all girls instinctively knew how to do. She knew she did not want to get on the bad side of this dragon, for one thing he's bigger than her.

"Sorry," the he apologized in a gentlemanly manner. "My name is Gregori, I usually don't expect to see little girl flying around here. Say what are you doing here GIRL?"

"My name is not Girl, it's…" she paused in mid-sentence. She thought to herself, "What should I do? I'm pretty well know now. Never wanted to be Gaia anyway, but he's a dragon, and as far as I'd known there weren't any dragon residing on Earth."

"Hello there, anyone there? It takes you that long to tell me your name. I know, maybe it's because you don't know your own name." Gregori sarcasm broke the silence.

"Foxisa, call me Foxisa." Foxisa stared at the island, and she recognized nothing, which is really weird because as Gaia, she knows every piece of land on Earth by heart. She had an awful thought. She should have done this earlier, but with everything that had happened earlier, she completely forgot. Closing her eyes, she mentally scanned ground below and beyond. Feeling a punch in her gut, she realized this is not her Earth she had known.

"Gregori, where am I?" she'd gasp breathlessly.

Proudly with one sweep of his wing he said, "this island is called Fyreborn Island, home to the mighty dragons. It's the most beautiful island in the world, where our berries tasted so delicious you'll die from the taste." He puff out his chest (what she think was a chest).

She stared in horror. "HUH! How did I get here, and why do I still feel a connection to this planet. Is it even my planet? Its dame weird, I can feel the powers emitting from the island. NO! That's not right, I can feel the powers emitting from everywhere, from the sea, from the air, from the ground, even from this dragon who I think need a pair of glasses. Where in this forsaken world am I?"

* * *

Author's Note: Fyreborn Island is where Jaenelle took Lucivar to whomp wave with the dragons, and where the pickleberries are located at. Those delicious, yet sour taste berries.


	3. Chapter lll

ok, so it's short, but I get the idea across. That's all it matter

* * *

"Foxisa, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what?" She glumly looked at the island as they fly toward Gregori's cavern.

"How can you fly? You don't have any jewels, because I can't sense any jewels in you at all. You smell like a landen and yet you can fly. How in tarnation can you fly?"

"I never heard the word Landen before, what is it." Foxisa looked at Gregori with puzzled eyes.

He stared at her with incredulous eyes. "How can you not know what a landen is?"

"I'd been living in a secluded place," It was the truth she had lived in a secluded place, if you can call a cave where she woke up secluded.

"Landen are the non-blood."

"So Gregori, I assume Blood is a race, and I don't think you meant jewels as simple jewels for decorative purposes. Let's be truthful here. I'm not from around here. I never heard of the word landen before, and I don't know what you mean by Blood or jewels, so what are they?"

"If you're not from here, where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth, what do you called this planet?"

"Planet? What do you mean by that? We are in Kaeleer. But Kaeleer is only a territory, and the other territory is called Terreille. Is that what you meant by a planet. What is a planet? Oh yeah we also have Hell, where all the dead are suppose to live, before they embrace darkness. "

"Hell, you have a hell. There really is such a place. What about heaven?" Foxisa squeaked in surprise.

"Of course there's a hell. There always been a hell, and will always have a hell. What a ridiculous question. Don't squeak ever again. All dragons have excellent hearing. The shrill vibration of your voice is disturbing my eardrum. Heaven is so old fashion. After a thorough research on heaven, our ancestor believed that heaven was an idealism drummed up by hypocrites. The idea of heaven was forgotten over time."

"Then how do you know about heaven?" She asked. He told her with pride, "Because I am a renowned scholar, through not as great as Geoffrey, but still renowned."

She looked at Gregori, searching for any distinguish features. She wisely held her tongue. "Alright, alright, you can stop bragging now. I'll tell you what a planet is, and you answer the rest of my questions, ok?"

"Fine proceed." Gregori glared at Foxisa for insinuating that he would even stoop to bragging. An influential and revered dragon, such as he, do not brag.

"Planet is this terrain," she stopped flying and pointed to the ground. "This world is shaped like a round ball and it revolves around the sun. I want to know the name of the entire planet. A territory is part of the planet, so Kaeleer and Terreille can't be the planet's name, because it's the name of two territories."

"Blood means the peoples who wear jewels. Jewels are stone that comes from Lorn, and signify how powerful that person is. There used to be 13 jewels, with black as the strongest jewel, but now there's 2 even more powerful jewels, ebony black and twilight's Dawn."

"Gregori, don't stop there, tell me the names of all the jewels, and how one can possess one." She impatiently asked him.

"See that cavern down there?" Gregori pointed down. "Its mine. Let's finish the rest of the conversation down there."

Without giving Foxisa a chance to answer, he swooped down to his home.

2 hours later….

"I know, I know, but how can you have a queen, and yet you have no king."

"Foxisa, that's our hierarchy, and our queen doesn't seem like the kinds of queens you have, so maybe that's why we don't have a BLOODY KING." He finally lost his patience after 20 minutes arguing about the queens.

"All right, all right, don't get in to a temper tantrum; just tell me, when I can meet Queen Jaenelle. She sounds really interesting and powerful. "

"She is not called Queen Jaenelle, her name is Jaenelle, and she is a queen, arghhh." Gregori said through clench teeth. Let's put it this way, a queen is what you are, not who you are, and they don't inherit the title, it's what they are when they are born. Got it?

"That's what I said, when they are born, first they are princess, and then they could be queen if they don't have a brother, or they are the next in line to the throne." Foxisa was relieved that Gregori was finally agreeing with her definition of queen.

"AARRRRGGGHH! How can you be so pigheaded?" With that, a frustrated Gregori pound his monstrous head repeatedly against the wall.

"Um yeah, thanks for explaining that to me. I understand now" She was still confused, but she wanted to placate Gregori. She did not want to die in a rock slide. Of course, she wasn't entirely selfish; she also didn't want Gregori to sustain any serious head injury.

"Foxisa, you're lucky. Jaenelle is touring the Kindred territories, and she'll be in Fyreborn Island in 5 days. Meanwhile you can stay here if you wish."

"Thanks Gregori, I would love to stay here for a while."

"Oh good, meanwhile lets go whomp wave with my fellow dragons, I think it's similar to wave surfing on your Earth." Without a second thought, a joyful Gregori scamper out of his own cavern. He really did want to escape further questioning from Foxisa.

* * *

Author's Note: Fyreborn Island is where Jaenelle took Lucivar to whomp wave with the dragons, and where the pickleberries are located at. Those delicious, yet sour taste berries.


	4. Chapter lV

I made many changes, such as changing the name of the main character. If there's any confusion, please contact me so I can correct it.

* * *

Foxisa was dumbstruck. Aalyssi, her favourite youngest sister was walking toward her. Her brain knew it wasn't possible, but her heart was telling her another matter. The same set of eyes, the same piercing, blue eyes. The resemblance was so eerie, that it reminded her of her favorite TV show, Outer Limits.

"Hello," the lady greeted her with a voice so silky it was like a cat purring. "My name is Jaenelle. Who are you?"

Foxisa felt the powers emitting from her body, it was truly astounding. Instantly, she knew this lady wasn't her sister. No, not her precious, sweet sister who's smile can even make a tyrant smile. Aalyssi was a healer, whose aura filled the air with security and happiness. Lyssi's power was not destructive powers, definitely not like the power the lady was emitting. The lady's powers feels feral, feels dangerous, feels like you don't want to mess with this lady unless you have a very good reason to tangle with her. Where her sister would be the north polar, this lady was the south polar, a total opposite. "My name is Foxisa, I'm new around here." Foxisa extended her right hand out in greeting. She learned through countless meeting, when you deal with someone dangerous, its always better to sound friendly rather than dangerous yourself. That way if you need to fight back there is a element of surprise on your side.

"You took me by surprise. I was expecting to see dragons and here I see a landen. How did you get on this island, it's completely surrounded by water on all side?" Jaenelle look at Foxisa with a puzzle expression."The dragons didn't terrorize you, did they? They can be frightening, if one never seen them before. Don't believe the tales, they don't eat humans."

"Utter Foolishness, why would we dragons eat humans when we have pickleberry," Gregori retorted.

Foxisa looks straight in Gregori's eyes pleading him to remember the promise she made him swear.

* * *

Flash back One day before Jaenelle arrive. Back at Gregori's Cavern.

* * *

"Gregori, I know this sound strange, but can you not tell anybody where I'm from. I don't want to talk about my powers or my family.. It hurts when I think about them. I can't sense anybody from my world. I almost sure, I lost everybody I loved. My mom, dad, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins. Everybody I know is gone." For the first time since waking up in this strange land, Foxisa bursted into tears.

Gregori wrapped his bulky wings around her as best as he could, giving her a dragon hug. He didn't tell her to stop crying. He knew she need to cry, he knew she need a brief moment to allow her grief to freely flow, or her path of healing would be a long path indeed. He just hugged her, and gave her whatever comfort she need. An hour later, she calm down slightly.

"Thank you Gregori." She gratefully whispered in between hiccups.

Gregori materialized a handkerchief. He gently wiped her nose, awkward as can be with a dragon's claw, and gave her an order. "Here, blow."

"Gregori, promise me you wouldn't tell anyone who I am, are where I'm from, or that I even have powers. I'm not ready yet; I want to be ordinary for awhile. " She asked as she gratefully accepted his handkerchief.

Gregori looked at Foxisa as she tried to hand his handkerchief back. "I promise, and you can keep the handkerchief." He will asked her later what she means by all this, when she's calmer. Even Dragons have heart and can see when there's something to painful to talk about. Everything's have its time and moment to ask.

* * *

Back to the Present.

* * *

"No they didn't terrorize me. They were quiet entertaining, and kindhearted. Whomp Wave is especially fun, its entirely a different experience flying in the sky on a dragon's back.

"Gregori, you let her do what! You know how dangerous whomp waving is? You let a tiny girl like her on you back!" Jaenelle yelled in a very controlled but quiet voice. Gregori, a dragon tripled the size of Jaenelle was cowering like a small dragonet beneath Jaenelle's gaze.

It was so funny, that Foxisa almost lost her reserve, and laughed out loud. It was really amusing to see the great and revered scholar as Gregori had proclaimed fidgeting around with embarrassment.

In an attempt to turn the conversation around, and to save the rest of his dignity, Gregori turn Jaenelle's attention back to Foxisa plight. "Jaenelle, due to an unpleasant event that took place, Foxisa lost everything she loves. Her family, her home, her friends, had completely disappeared. She may smell like a laden, but she have powers, blood power. She's welcome to stay with me, but I think she needs some human contact, we can't have her becoming a hermit like me. I would love the company, but human needs to be with human."

"You lost everything?" Jaenelle of all people knew what it felt like to lose a family, but she's luckier than most, she found another family who more than accepted her for who she is.

"Yes." That one simple word, said everything that needed to be said.

Jaenelle thoughtfully stared at Foxisa. "I see. So Foxisa want to stay with me?" Suddenly, Jaenelle's eyes lighted up with hope. "I'm pregnant with my second child; I would really like a collaborator, especially a female one. I can't stand all the silly and excess pampering I know I'll be tortured with. God, what a gloomy vision. Woman has given birth successfully for billions of years, and you would think they never seen a woman pregnant before." Jaenelle clutched Foxisa's hand begging her to stay with her. She has Karla, and the other queens, but it seem everybody had a tendency to be overly upset. Sure she had a tough pregnancy with Aalyssi, but everybody knows every pregnancy is different.

Stunned, Foxisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was all Jaenelle asked. She just accepted everything just like that and invited her to her house. But even more stunning was the name of her child. "Aalyssi! You have a child name Aalyssi, Jaenelle?"

"Yes, the name is unusual. Geoffrey found a history book, dated billions of years ago, about a healer Aalyssi Tammo; I love the sound of that name. So I decide to call my first born Aalyssi SaDiablo. Doesn't it sound nice?"

"Oh." Foxisa softly whisper. Luckily nobody notice Foxisa stunned look as everybody's attention turn to Gregori as he shouted. "You're pregnant, what in the world are you doing, touring the kindred territories! Anything could happen to you, and you're by yourself. Is Daemon crazy to risk you like this!" In agitation Gregori softly flap his wings.

"Actually, I didn't tell anybody yet. I'm waiting for a right moment to tell them. I thought after the tour would be a good time. So, Gregori could you please not spread the news? And Foxisa do you want to stay with me for awhile?" Jaenelle wished to go home, before she accidentally tell all her secrets. She was also really eager to run away, for it looks like Gregori was going to start lecturing her about overexerting herself any minute now.

"Yes!" Foxisa looks at Jaenelle with longing. She knows in her heart that Jaenelle is not Aalyssi, but she really wants to get to know this lady. Beside she really want to trust this lady who looks like her sister. Sometime when you have nothing, it comforting to at least see a familiar face in a unfamiliar place, though stranger the person may be.

"All right than, let's go." Jaenelle snap her fingers, and instantly they disappeared.


	5. Chapter V

So how is this story so far? Some review would be nice

* * *

For 4 years, she had waited for the right moment to execute her revenge. For four years, she had stayed invisible because of that BITCH, that WITCH, that Jaenelle. For 4 years her plans had to be postpone because of her depleted strength. That maelstrom almost killed her, but she prevailed. The maelstrom might be strong, but she was stronger.

Hekatah stared at the instrument to Jaenelle's doom. The mountain stared back at her defiantly. It stood strong and impregnable, but you know the phrase nothing last forever.

She licked her lips, "this should be the mountain, now all I have to do is find the cave at the top of the mountain, and I will have unimaginable powers that the world hasn't seen for eons."

Hekatah flung the map down. And with the use of basic craft she was standing in front of the cavern in no time.

A swirl of colours surrounded the front of the cave. For millions of years the shield had defended the entrance. It was Impenetrable. Dozens of sorceress had gather together to formulate a spell that nobody could dismantle, that sadly not even the creators could break the spell. What they hadn't calculated was the prospect of the living dead.

Hekatah entered the cave without a flinch. She did her home work, the shield had one flaw, it can not sense the presence of the living dead. So Hekatah was able to enter without any resistant from the shield.

The cavern led directly to the heart of earth, the core. Step by step she walked down in darkness. Never missing a step she traveled for 3 days in the bottomless pit of darkness. Blinded by light, she snapped her eyes lids shut. Cautiously she opened her eyes slowly one by one, to see nothing but pure white. The living dead can't not feel heat, but to her astonishment her bones felt like it was melting from the heat wave. In the middle of vast void of white, she see a ball of molten of fire blazing like a sun. Fascinated she watched the ball of ball overtaken the whitness of the room to a fiendish bright red. The sound of shrill, brittle laughter filled the room. Hekatah has finally found it

_**"Release me!**_" Hekatah instantly formed a shield as she felt something probing inside her mind.

_**"All in time, but first we must have an understanding. I will free you, but you must serve me, and acknowledge me as you supreme master**_," Hekatah replied. Foolishly believing that the creature's promise will bind it's obedience to her forever.

**_"I am no one's master but myself_** ", the wall trembled as to show the creature's outrage.

**_"Freedom from this contraption, or spending eternity, knowing that you refuse the chance of freedom... What would you choose?"_** Hekatah replied without hesitation.

There was silence for 10 seconds before Hekatah receive an answer. I acknowledge that you are my master. _**Now release me!**_

Hekatah gather energy in her hand to form a translucent silver ball. She throw it straight at the core. The translucent energy cut through the core and slowly absorbed the outer layer of the core. The core briefly flickered, before they plunged into darkness. Hekatah snapped, "_**The spell will only last 20 seconds, before it stop working, so you better get out of that cage fast."**_

True to her words, 20 seconds later the outer layer of the core smashed through the translucent energy. With a burst of explosion, darkness was no more.

(think of Andromeda, the TV show) The creature stood up seven feet tall. The skin was like nothing ever seen before; dark swirl of blue, silver, green and purple in the skin twirled in responded to every single movement of the body . The face was indistinguishable; only consist of two blue eyes. It was entirely blue, no iris and no pupil, it was like two glowing blue orbs. The head was just the shape of an oval shape on top of its neck without any hair. No facial expressing, no facial hair, the body could be compared to a gingerbread man.

Without a glance at Hekatah, it walked straight toward the stairs, toward freedom. Stopping in front of the shield at the entrance of the cave, the creature narrowed its eyes. Small little hairline cracks begin to widen in the shield, until the shield splintered to piece. It walks unhindered to the vast blue sky. From behind, Hekatah stared at he creature. She knew the shield was created by extremely powerful the sorceresses. For the first time she felt a tremor in her stomach, she realized the shield wasn't meant to keep the creature in the cave, but to keep people from entering the cave.

Gazing up at the sky the creature closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and turned around to face Hekatah and said. "_**I am no one's master, but myself, your usefulness has ended."**_ He pointed his hand at Hekatah.

Shrieking Hekatah tried to bat the fire out. But it was no use, the blue fire slowly moved up her body inch by inch until it totally consumed her entirely. Her shrieks echoed throughout the mountain, "WHY, YOU PROMISE, why you promise!"

Like a ravenous dragon, the fire slowly ate her body. All that was left was a handful of dust, which dissipated as the creature blow Hekatah an air kiss.

Faraway, Foxisa jerked in agitation. She had felt a sudden power outburst somewhere far in the distance. It was strange, yet familiar in a way. However, she noticed that no one else had felt anything. Perhaps the reason might be because Daemon was too busy lecturing Jaenelle about the dangers of pregnancy. Of course Jaenelle would be too busy to notice too, since she keeps on demanding that Daemon stop carrying her around. Foxisa couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Deamon carry Jaenelle around with Jaenelle mumbling, "Block head, I'm only pregnant, not cripple." It also wouldn't help that's everyone's butting in to tell their personal impute too. Little Aalyssi may look like an angelic cherub, but she sure screams like a demon for her mother's attention.

Perhaps, it was nothing, maybe it just something ordinary. She wouldn't know, she wasn't familiar with this new world yet.

* * *

Author's Note ### when you seeitalic and bolded sentence, this mean they are talking to each other telepathically.


	6. Chapter Vl

~~~~~~I am so sorry. I guess taking one year to update is very bad of me. But I got caught up with an online game. I totally slacked off. But here's the new chapter. To make it up, it's really long ^^ ENJOY~~~~~

* * *

" You're what! You're carrying twins!" Daemon was shell-shocked. All he could do was stared at his wife who was wolfing down her 11th pancake.

" Yes dear. Isn't that great news?" Jaenelle demurely stared up at her husband.

Daemon sat down with a thud. "You're going to be the death of me"

"AHEM, if I remember correctly it takes two.." Jaenelle left her sentence unfinished as soon as she noticed Aalyssi bouncing her way toward them.

" Wow mommy, you're still eating." Aalyssi gazed at her mother with adoration. Nobody could eat as much as Uncle Lucivar, but her mommy did just that.

"Mommy are you ready yet? You promise to teach me how to fly today." Daemon gasped as his daughter's question.

Picking up Jaenelle, Daemon swiftly carried her to their bedchamber. Stopping at the doorway, he told Aalyssi, "honey bear, why don't you go play with Auntie Fox, mommy is going to rest for a bit now."

Disappointed, but quickly realizing that Auntie Fox would play with her, she almost knocked down Grandfather Saeten at the doorway.

"Sorry grandfather, but I have to find Aunt Fox before she leaves without me." Zooming past her grandfather she almost knocked into Draca.

"Sorry Draca"

Chuckling, Saetan said. "Good reflex."

"After Daemonar, one musst learn how to sswerve around any running 5 yearss old kidss."

" Draca, I feel you really want to say something, just spit it out."

" Ssir, I fear the new girl, Foxissa will harm Aalysssi."

Raising an eyebrow Saeten stared at Draca in surprise. "Whatever gave you that idea? Foxisa have been nothing but kind to Aalyssi, not to mention all the little ones love her. The kindred practically adore her. What could possibly be wrong with her?"

Heaving a large sigh, Draca replied, " It'ss unnatural. Sshe'ss a laden, but sshe'ss ass powerful ass any jewel queen. Have you heard of anything like that. Her power iss sstrange, it'ss affecting my power. Every time I'm in her presence my power fluctuatess and I sseem to losse ssome of my power. Lorn doess not confide in me, but I know he'ss worried too."

Amazement flashed in Saeten's eyes. " Draca are you afraid of Foxisa?" "Yess." Draca Stared intently at Saeten then stared at the floor. " I'm not the only one, I ssensse it in Lorn too."

Saetan gazed at Drace in disbelief. He knew Drace since forever, and never once in his life had she ever reveal her emotions. Stunned he watched the Keep's Seneschal walked down the hall. The thought that Lorn, would be scared of Foxisa was preposterous. Lorn, the great Prince of Dragons. the Guardian of the keep, scared! It's absurd. Draca, Lorn, creators of the blood, BOTH scared of a young girl, even more unthinkable.

"Sson of my ssoul, why are you here?" Lorn boomed, his voice filling the vast emptiness.

Shaking off his anxiety, Saetan asked, "Recently the Dark Court have adopted a young girl into its fold..."

Lorn cut Saetan off abruptly. "Draca talked to you."

"Yes. Why are you scared of Foxisa?"

The air tingled with tension. Lorn wafted hot air in Saetan's dirention. "Afraid, no I am not afraid of the girl. Draca feared the girl, not I. However, sshe is dangerouss, ass dangerouss ass the Witch. The Witch is gone. I fear another hass rissen."

"What! Are you saying the Witch had been born again?"

"No." Lorn closed his eyes. Saten picked up an air of nervousness. "No. the Witch haven't awaken. There are beingss older then the Witch. There are beingss older then the beginning of the dragonss. It feelss like."

Saetan was really curious, even more so when Lorn disappeared so quickly. He would really like to know what Lorn had felt at that moment, before he disappeared quick as a bunny. With a sigh, accepting that Lorn wouldn't appear to satisfy his curiosity. He walked up the stairs.

"Ssaetan." Lorn's voice echoed throughout the room. " Her powerss are different. I ssusspect only Draca would feel an effect from her power. I don't believe sshe will harm anyone, I don't think sshe'ss allowed to. But find out who sshe iss."

"Allowed? What you mean by allowed?" Silence greeted Saetan's question.

Exasperated by the hidden message, he was not in a good mood when he found Geoffrey drinking his brandy in his study. Pausing in the middle of the doorway, he found an instant solution to his trouble. "Geoffrey, can you find any books dated back to the beginning of the dragons."

Puzzled, Geoffrey stared at Saetan. " Yes, I believe so. This keep has been here for a long time. It is possible that there are some books dated back to the beginning of the dragons."

"Good." Please that someone actually answer his question in a straight forward manner. The tension in his muscle slacken. His next task was in cornering Foxisa. Unfortunately for him Foxisa is as slippery as an eel in evading his questions; a tough job indeed.

.


	7. Chapter VII

Hello everybody, this is taking me another year to update. So sorry, but I found another online game to distract me. I am so glad nobody flame me yet, even though I feel like I deserve it. The bad news is I forgot my storyline. XD! It has been a long time, but don't worry, I am slowly remembering it.

* * *

"woof, woof" Dazed, Foxisa sat up. She had such a strange dream. She had dreamt of finding herself in a strange world, where a pregnant woman who looks like her twin sister could eat 11 pancakes… "woof, woof, woof, woof, woof," Foxisa glanced behind and knew her clothing was going to be dirty again. "WOOF WOOF," running straight toward her at full speed was a black dog big as a tiger. With one gracefully leaped, the dog landed right on top of Foxisa.

"HAHA, stop it boy"

The black dog look down with his paw ontop of Foxisa said "You are a puny human, and I weigh 5 time more than you. What can you do?" Without giving Foxisa any time to respond, the dog once again began his second special attack, licking Foxisa's face.

"AHAHA, ok, ok, enough, enough." Foxisa laughing while trying to stop the sloppy wet kisses on her face.

Surprisingly, the dog leaped off Foxisa, and obediently sat down next to her.

Her constant companion next to her, a calm afternoon, the birds chirping away, and the warm breeze gently ruffling her hair, Foxisa felt like she was back home.

Foxisa wrapped her fingers in Palmer's mane.. The tension she had felt building up at the back of her head lessen as she weave her hands through Palmer's shaggy hair.

Palmer nudged Foxisa's head gently with his nose. "Foxisa, how long are you going to rub my fur?"

"As long as I want. You feel so warm and safe." Feeling greatly comforted, Foxisa stop what she was doing and wrapped one arm securely around palmer's neck.

Watching Foxisa laying blissfully under the sun, Palmer wished with all his heart to leave Foxisa as happy as she is now.

Palmer stood up abruptly, he still have one last duty to fulfill, and it was a task he waited a long time to fullfill it. The sky turned dark as loud rumble of howls filled the sky. "OAAAAWWWWW OHHHHH"

Foxisa hastily stood up. Dumbfounded, Foxisa stared at Palmer as he kept howling.

As the last howl faded away, a lightening burst zapped the ground one centimeter away from Foxisa. The ground cracked and a fountain ripped upward from the earth.

Shocked, Foxisa could only point at the fountain appearing in front of her. Palmer couldn't hold back his laugher, "Foxisa, snap out of it, you must have seen better display of power than what I just did."

Shakily, Foxisa lowered her hand. "Sure I did, but I never had a lightening strike in such a close distance." Stomping over to the dog rolling on the ground laughing, she was determine to shake the laughter out the shaggy fool. "THAT WAS AT LEAST ONE CENTIMETER FROM ME. ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Gasping for air, Palmer was able to regain his composure. Pointing one paw to the fountain, he said " Foxisa, reach into the fountain, there's a present for you." Everything forgiven once the mention of present was in the air. Eagerly, Foxisa plunged her hand in the fountain. Nonplussed she stared at Palmer, "there's nothing? … Oh wait there's something… it's hard and rough." Pulling it out, Foxisa tried to think of an appropriate respond. What she pulled out was a necklace, and it was downright ugly.

"Palmer, it's a very nice…" Foxisa paused trying to think of a better response. "All I have to do is change the rusted chain for a gold chain and it be good. The scrapes and discolouring on the sphere crystal is charming, it gives it a unique charm."

Giving Foxisa a wolfish grin, "Bullocks, that is one ugly necklace."

Foxisa couldn't quite connect with Palmer's reasoning. "Why are you giving it to me than?"

" Did you remember when you had that Lisoon virus?"

Nonplussed, Foxisa couldn't see where the conversation was leading to. "All I remember was I was really hot and it was really painful, and I was sick for a long time because my power interfered with my healing process"

No longer a grin on Palmer's face "That's one special crystal. It's bigger than it looks. You were too powerful to transfer your power temporary over to another person, but we had to seal your power in some way or you would had died. We stored your power in that sphere."

Foxisa couldn't think of anything else to say but "thanks for the wonderful gift."

Edging closer to the fountain, Palmer turned to Foxisa and said, "that's not the real reason for the fountain, I want you to look at it and tell me what you see."

Foxisa only saw hers and Palmer's reflection in the water. First the crazy ugly gift and now this. she was about to question Palmer's sanity, when images started to appear. The blurry images become clearer, and she watched her family died one by one. Wide eye, Foxisa stared at Palmer. "What's going on?"

Palmer replied with a blank expression, "Ask me when you finish watching."

Silently Foxisa, continued to watch the images as it flash by one by one. Griping the side of the fountain for support, she turned to face Palmer. "Palmer, what's going on? Why didn't our clan stop the sinking of Africa, Europe and Asia? I know… I'm dreaming. This isn't true"

Palmer tear his eyes away from the fountain and face Foxisa. "You're right. You are dreaming, but what you see had happened. Remember that ritual you and your coven perform to seal the Unknown away, remember the fight you had with it? The ritual was successful, but you had used the most power in the ritual, you almost died."

Almost died… Foxisa shivered, knowing she wouldn't like what she's going to hear. Palmer lost in memory, did not even notice Foxisa's discomfort. "Your coven chose to save you. They used their power seal to you in a crystallized form, to allow you time to heal; however, it was at the cost of their life."

"NOOOOOOOOO, please no." Foxisa stumbled and fell down on her knees.

Palmer hesitated but continued on for the worst news haven't even been mention yet. "Once the head is cut off, the rest follows. You were the clan's head. You were Earth's guardian. You were Gaia. As you saw it, every single person in the clan was attack by the Black Plague. You saw it, black spot appeared on the body, and slowly covered every inch of the body. Once the body was completely covered by the black spot, death would eventually follow. But because you were Earth's guardian, earth was also affected by your absence. Earthquakes, volcanic eruption, hurricanes, tidal waves, every natural disaster you think of occurred. And the clan could barely help, because so many was already sickened by the Black plague. The clan was desperate, they couldn't find a cure and thousands of people were dieing daily. They found a solution 2 years afterward. Out of 100 thousands, only 20 members were alive. They awaken the dragons. They gave whats left of their power to the dragons. Can you guess what happen afterward?"

Foxisa felt as her heart stopped working for a minute. "Because of the size of the dragons, they tore their way out of the ground. That's why the continents sunk. That's why Asia, Europe and Africa sunk."

" Yes, that's why they sunk. We were able to evacuate what's left of humanity to either North America, South America or Australia. There wasn't much to evacuate. Only 500 000 people survived the catastrophe; 500 000 people out of 8 billion people was alive. The dragons were able to stabilize the earth. Instead of a single guardian of earth, the dragons were able to share the burden."

" How?" Shocked, Foxisa stared at Palmer. "I have been trying forever to divide my responsibility"

"I don't know, all I know is that the secret is in their Dragon Queens" Palmer wasn't finish yet, he still had to showed Foxisa the rest. He pointed to the fountain, "Foxisa there's more, look in the fountain."

Slowly, Foxisa got up. She felt drained to the bones. "No, No, please no! Not them!" Foxisa pleading to Palmer, hoping he can change it.


	8. Chapter VIII

Isn't it Great! Dream of Flash, I love this book. Who read it? I love the story about Lucivar and Marian, soooo cute! Well in respond to some ppl, I've been writing this chapter in my accounting class. Just a tip from me, don't take accounting, it is one BAD ASS boring class, and don't believe your parents, accounting make ok money, you're not gonna be rich as an accountant.

* * *

Palmer gently cupped Foxisa's face. He said to her "that's only the future... The thread of fate is easily breakable. Fate is like a string and strings can be easily cut by a scissor, be that scissor Foxisa."

"What?" Foxisa eyes grew larger as she absorbed Palmer's word. What Palmer had asked her to was like asking her to crash two planes into the Twin Towers in New York. The consequences would be severe. "You are asking me to change the future. My predecessor said to me once, using my powers to change the future is one of the biggest crime a person of my stature can do".

"Yes, that is true". Palmer heaved a big sigh. He stared at her sternly. "However, your world is no more. Will you be a coward or will you be a woman?" Palmer walked to Foxisa, till his nose was one centimeter from her chest and asked her, "will you let another world be extinguished?"

Foxisa snapped to her feet and sprung around to face Palmer, he hurt her feeling. "Are you saying I destroyed my world!" Palmer did not reply; he kept walking into the fog, until her eyes could no longer see his form. "I did not destroy my world", she whispered. "I did not destory my world."

Meanwhile, Aalyssi was skipping along toward the forest. Eerily she found Foxisa sleeping on the ground surrounded by flowers. This was their secret place. Tippy toeing, she silently sneaked up to Foxisa. Her favourite pastime was to pop up to someone and watch them jump. She loves it when their eyes pop out. Her daddy, always threaten to smack her bum, but she's too fast for him to catch her. Smiling evilly, she jumped on top Foxisa's stomach and screamed her heads off, then jumped off and ran to hide behind a tree. She had to be sure aunt Foxy won't threaten to smack her bum like daddy. She was sure Aunti Foxy wouldn't because her aunt always laughed with her when she disturbs the peace as daddy called it.

Foxisa eyes popped open as she scramble up at the same time. Gasping for breath, her eyes furtively looked at her surrounding. Hearing muffle laughter behind the big oak tree, she instantly guessed the villain behind her rude awakening. She smiled; two can play the same game.

Foxisa sat down with a clumsy thud. " Groan, oh my stomach…. Oh the pain…. Isn't there someone who can help me… ohhhhhhh…..," her body twitch right and left with her nails digging into the ground. Between her coughs she moaned brokenly, "the pain, the pain, I can't stand it," and jerked instantly still.

Aalyssi laughter died away as the silence become more pronounce. She slowly edge over to the side of the tree to peek at aunt Foxy. Tears swell up at the corner of her eyes as she ran to her aunt's crumbled form on the ground. "Aunt Foxy, aunt Foxy, please get up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll never do that again." Aalyssi cried hysterically as she tried to recall her lesson she was suppose to attend but didn't. As hard as he had tried she couldn't remember a single thing.

Under her lashes, Foxisa peek up to see Aalyssi's face scrunched up in terror. Instantly regretting her prank she wrapped her hands around Aalyssi. Foxisa gently wiped Aalyssi's tears as she as said, "Darling don't cry. Forgive your aunt for being so mean."

Foxisa couldn't help but gimmick in pain as strands of her hair got caught in between Aalyssi's hands, where she clamp her hands around Foxisa's neck. "What's the matter? Aalyssi, look at me, I'm ok," Foxisa cooed.

"No," Aalyssi replied as she buried her face even deeper in Foxisa's chest. "You scared me. You almost died. It was almost exactly like my dream. You were gonna leave me."

Foxisa felt pang of guilt as she remembered Aalyssi's nightmare. The poor girl has been subjected to nightmares about her family dieing for the past week. She gently unclamped Aalyssi's hand around her neck and looked Aalyssi in the eye. "I am very much alive. It takes more than a kick in the stomach to kill me. Beside your Granpop Saetan would never allow me to die. Cheer up." Foxisa stood up and dusted her pants. She held her hands out, waiting for Aalyssi to grasp it.

Aalyssi looked up to see her aunty Fox's beaming smile. She smiled in response, all her worries forgotten. She jumped up and grasped Foxisa's hand.

"Aalyssssiiiii, Foxxyyyyyy!" Hearing their names being called, both of them glance up to see Daemonar waving his hands frantically.

"HURRY UP. FOXY YOU'RE IN TROUBLE. MY DAD'S LIVID THAT YOU ARE SKIPPING ANOTHER LESSON AT THE PRATICE FIELD," Daemonar hollered, anxiously waving them to hurry up.

She groaned, she forgotten about the torture awaiting her every afternoon at the practice field. Lucivar can be the devil when he's teaching, scratch that, the dreaded demon of hell. She really dreaded going back to the manor now that she knows what's awaiting her. "Aalyssi, why don't you be a dear and go tell Daemonar that I'll be back as soon as I see to something that's really urgent."

Aalyssi looked at her aunty Foxy scurrying away and looked at Daemonar frantically waving toward them, she didn't know if she can really believe Foxisa's excuse. Too many times at dinner time she remembered Uncle Lucivar lecturing Aunt Foxy about skipping lessons. She grinned; she can help her favourite aunt as she had helped her skipped lesson to play outside. As Aalyssi turned around to give Foxisa's excuse to Daemonar, she saw him rushing toward Foxisa.

She covered her eyes just as she saw Daemonar diving in the air toward Foxisa's leg.

Aalyssi heard a loud thud and felt the ground vibrate. She opened her eyes to see Auntie Fox thumping stupid Daemonar on the head. She saw her aunt pinch both Daemonar's cheek. "Are you crazy? What do you think you were doing by accomplishing that crazy stunt."

"Stpffpozing yosuzz" Daemonar grimace through clutched teeth.

"Speak up Daemonar, I can't hear you."

Aalyssi tug at the corner of Foxisa's sleeve. "Aunt Fox, he can't talk with you pinching his mouth so wide."

"Oh ya," Foxisa pinched both cheeks to stretch his mouth wide open one more time before she release him.

Daemonar rubbed his cheek, it had really hurt. Foxisa was a tough cookie when she's mad. "I said, Stopping you. Father gave me a mission, which was to drag you to your lesson, or I will have to run 100 laps, and I don't want to. I have a date with Eirene."

Foxisa stubbornness thaw at Daemonar's last word. She felt bad, she wanted to escape, but she knew Daemonar and Eirene had been waiting for today for a long time. 4 months to be exact, ever since Eirene went off to Scelt for training. She took a big breath before replying. " Daemonar relax, I was just heading toward the practice field anyone.

Daemonar grinned as he watched Foxisa strode toward the practice field. He looked down at Aalyssi. "Lyssi want to race your aunt to the field? I bet you if we fly there we can beat your aunt."

Aalyssi eyes widen at the sudden treat. "YAY", she held up for arms to be picked up.

Giggling, Aalyssi yelled as they flew passed Foxisa. "Aunti Foxy, last one to the field is the boogy poopy."

Foxisa grinned, she just received a challenge. She might suck at fighting, but she's the queen of the sky.

"Daemonar hurry up, aunti Fox is catching up," Aalyssi scream in glee as she thump Daemonar's back in encouragement. With that Daemonar whizzed off even faster.

Foxisa couldn't help but laugh. A child's joy is contagious. Wheezing for air, she decided, just for once she's going let the youngsters win.

"Boogy poopy, you're a the boogy poopy." Lucivar heard Aalyssi said as Daemonar land a few second before Foxisa.

"Uncle Lucy," Aalyssi jumped from Daemonar's arm to Lucivar's arm.

Lucivar couldn't help but wince as he heard Aalyssi yelled his name. He heard a snicker or two behind him. Deciding the best course of action was patience, he had long given up in correcting Aalyssi. "Boogy poopy, who's the boogy poopy?" Lucivar smirked at Foxisa, being called Lucy was better than boogy poopy.

"Aunty Foxy is the boogy poopy" Aalyssi giggled. "Elaenor" she screamed as she saw her best friend across the field. "Uncle Lucy let me down." Lucivar hastily let Aalyssi down before she fell down flat on her face.

Watching both giggling girls running off to play, Lucivar was thankful that the little ones can have the peaceful childhood, Daemon and he never had.

Turning around, Lucivar give Foxisa his full undivided attention, "so the willful child finally attends her lesson. Look at you, out of breath, letting a mere 16 year old child beat you in a race. What a disgrace!"

Lucivar smiled at his son, knowing he wanted go meet his girlfriend. "Go, I don't know what you did to drag Foxi here, but you deserve a medal." Letting out a big whoop, Daemonar scurried away before his father could change his mind. Still smiling, Lucivar handed Foxisa a staff, "Go stretch, it be painful if you pull any muscle today, and trust me you need to stretch before we begin." Foxisa couldn't help but shiver as she watched Lucivar whistle as he walked away.

Stretching in one corner of the field, Foxisa watched in interest as an agitated Surreal rushed over to Lucivar. Truly, luck smiled down on her, Foxisa couldn't help but grin as Lucivar left the training field before giving her further instruction. Finished with her stretch as Lucivar requested, Foxisa made a quick escape before any one notice and take over from where Lucy left off.

As Foxisa head to the kitchen to grab a few bite, she noticed Aalyssi and Elaenor hovering outside Saeten's study. Watching the girls, she suddenly realized how the girls always seem to know what's happening before anybody else. When in Rome, do what the Romans do. Scooting next to the girls, she pressed her ear to the door.

"These couple of days, I've been hearing strange rumors" Foxisa raised a brow when she heard Gregori's voice. Miffed that he didn't greet her first, she made a note to scold him later on. "I've been hearing that random Landen are popping out of nowhere with power they are not supposed to have…" Lucivar cut in the middle of Gregori's sentence, "that's impossible, unless Lorn decided to leave his cubbyhole and spread his jewels around."

Ignoting Lucivar, Gregori continued where he lefted off, "I too thought it was impossible, but since Foxisa is as powerful as she is, I thought the people I heard of might be related to her. However, what I found was not power of the Blood but something else."

"Powers like Foxisa" Jaenelle asked.

Foxisa could hear disgust in Gregori's voice, "No, these people I saw had completely different powers from Foxisa. I saw a group of people about to cut the heart out of a child. Foolishly I tried to stop them, and . . ."

Foxisa heart froze for a moment. It couldn't be, it mustn't be, so many people sacrifice their life to stop such atrocity. Foxisa flung open the study door. She stared in shock at Gregori's appearance. His left wing was wrapped in heavy bandages, with various cuts and ugly patches of bruises all over his face and body. If it was any other situation, Gregori would get two thumbs up for dressing up as Frankenstein on Halloween.

Foxisa stared at Gregori in shock, "what… what happen to you?"

Saetan sighed, he stared at Foxisa and he stared at the two girls trying to tiptoe out of sight. "Aalyssi, Elaenor, when I am finish here, I hope to find two good little girls listening attentively to their lesson," Everybody watched the girls scamper off as fast as they could.

Saetan beckon Foxisa to enter the study and close the door. Nodding to Gregori, Gregori continued on where he left off. "As I was saying, I foolishly tried to save the girl without analyzing the situation, and as you can see the result from the fight, I lost."

Thinking of his own daughter, Daemon couldn't help but ask, "were you able to save the girl?"

"Yes, but the girl kept on screaming at me to let her go. She squirmed and kicked so much that I dropped her. As I look back I saw a man wiped the little girl's tear."

Surreal gave a breath of relief, "so they weren't going to kill the little girl after all."

"No," Gregori grimace. "I circled back and hid behind a forest of trees; I saw them cut the little girl's heart up and ate it." Jaenelle's face turned green and had to excuse herself to find a bucket. Daemon followed his wife out, and said to the group behind him to continue on.

"I was shock at their action. I never thought they would harm the little girl after one of the man gently wiped the tears off the girl. I was even more shock when they use the little girl's blood to draw a glyph on the girl's forehead."

Foxisa clutched her hand. Dry-mouth, she asked, "did the little girl's eye turned black, did her body slowly turned white as it seem her body's warmth seem to be sucked into the glyph on her forehead. Was she restored back to life?"

Gregori stared at Foxisa in disbelief, "How you know, that's exactly what happen, word for word."

Looking at Foxisa's trembling body, Saetan recalled both Lorn and Draca's reaction. There's something more to Foxisa than what she seem.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, bowing with forgiveness to all my reader, sorry. I had finished this in my accounting class as I had mention earlier in the beginning, but I forgot to post it, until I saw a notice from that someone posted something in the review section. So sorry!


	9. Chapter IX

It has been a long time and I been looking at the reviews, it's hard to believe there's still someone asking for me to update 2 years from my last update. The last 6 years have been so chaotic and busy. I have to admit I forgot about this story completely and moved on to other stuff. Mainly gaming =) Diablio3 anyone haha!

I'll update it again but I have no promise again how often I'll do it. I have too many stories in my head I never seem to be able to keep them all straight and of course online gaming takes so much time and effort if you want to be high level and geared lol.

So without further ado, apologies to anyone who was waiting for update and you guys made me happy with your reviews. I will try to be better at updating as the story is still alive in my head =)

I been keeping track of all Anne Bishop's book, I've read all of them. At the time I created this storyline, her recent book wasn't out. Some stuff I can't change to match her recent additions and I think I will just follow my own portrayals instead of remaining faithful to her plot for the Black Jewel Trilogy world. This would be much easier for me.

* * *

With tears in her eyes, Foxisa could only reply "I've been through this before and I lost everything to stop that atrocity. "

"Come child", Saetan sensing Foxisa will finally unravel the mystery surrounding her; he led Foxisa to a nearby chair. With a glace of his eyes, he silently motioned his other children to find a chair.

"It was a long time ago for you and not so long time ago for me." Saetan raised an eyebrow at that odd sentence.

"I once battled a force so powerful that it almost destroyed my world. It lives by taking the power of the living and turning them into living puppet… well more dead puppet as they really are dead."

"The child…" Gegori softly whispered.

"Yes, Gregori. I think it's somewhat similar to what you saw happened to that child. Though I truly hope not, because you see that forced I fought had an army of unbeatable army. We called it "The Unknown", simply for the reason we had no idea where it came from and what it wanted.

A muffled snort could be heard coming from the corner, sounding suspiciously like Lucivar.

"All it did was take the lives of people by sucking the life force of people and turning them into mindless puppet. What made it even worse to fight the puppet was the awful fact you sometimes see a little something of the person who and what they are before they become puppet. It was very hard fighting them not just simply because they always seem to be able to come back, but really, how can you kill a dead person who's already dead?" Lucivar, Gregori, Surreal and Jaenelle both looked at Saetan at that last question.

" It was a hard fight, especially near the end, The Unknown took so many of our people… " Foxisa voice trailed off with a sob. "Everybody knew every time we go into battle, we'd bound to meet up with a love one on the other side. If anyone dies, more gets added to the enemy side. "

"And then when all wass thought to be losst, the Lady of Earth, took up her hand of power and swung with all her might against the unknown enemy. With her lasst ultimate sacrifice, the enemy wass no more. " Eyes wide, Foxisa could only looked in surprise at Draca's entrance.

"Lady of Earth, it been so long since I hear anyone utter that name, but how do you know that name?" Foxisa could only ask with shock in her voice.

"I undersstandss now. Why my power fluctuate near you. You were before me, ass I wass before Witch. Do you have the necklace?" Draca asked Foxisa softly.

"The necklace?" Foxisa asked. *Could it be, the dream she had of Palmer.. it was real.* With that awful realization, Foxisa felt an ache that reach deep inside her. She knew now she failed her job, she failed to protect her people in the most awful way, rather, her people protected her instead.

"Before we came to being, before we rosse up, there were great oness before uss. They sseek to protect their queen and told uss to wait for her. We thought they mean witch, but after witch arrived we knew it wass not sshe. They say sshe who iss queen have necklace of great power, necklace that have meanss to change great things."

"Change great things, that's an awfully powerful necklace, why did you not tell us of this powerful weapon when we fought Hekatah", Lucivar asked with a hard bite in his voice.

"IT WASS NOT MEANT FOR YOU!" Draca snarled. "Besside we don't know where the necklace iss. The great oness never said anything else about it." Draca looked at Foxisa expectantly.

"I don't have it. It wasn't there when I woke up." Foxisa sighed.

"Woke up?" Saetan questioned.

"I was sleeping throughout the centuries for probably an extremely long time. Because near the end, the final battle with the Unknown, I was severely weakened, and my sisters put me to sleep to heal."

Saetan and Lucivar couldn't help but compare the similarities to when Jaenelle was lost to them as she herself was put into the sleeping trance to heal her injuries during the battle with Hekatah. Thankfully it didn't last as long, just the thought of losing Jaenelle for centuries sends shivers down their spine. How would Daemon cope … he wouldn't have been able to and they would have lost a brother… a son all over again.

Foxisa continued, lost in thought. "I came up with a way to imprison the Unknown. I couldn't find a way to kill it so I seek an alternative method. As long as it stops killing people, I thought everything would be alright, I never realize such an action could cause a catastrophe larger than the Unknown roaming around. . My people died because I never thought beyond the scope of the problem. "

"No, dear Lady of Earth." Draca squeezed Foxisa hand anxiously. " What you ssee here now iss what you made posssible. If you didn't do what you had to do, there might be a posssibility your people would not have ssurvive and awaken my people. You ssaved your people and gave them a chance to do what they have to do."

"You're talking about the Great Cataclysm? The time when all things ended and the Dragons awaken? The beginning of the history of the Blood?" Gregori interrupted. "My God! I found an ancient text long ago that made reference of the Great Cataclysm, but there was never any evidence to support it."

"I think you need to show me that text." Saetan told Gregori.

Foxisa looked at Gregori, his damaged wings, cuts and bruises all over his dragon form. She remembered his reason for being here. "Oh Gregori, what if it's back? What if someone had let the Unknown out? But who could have done it, my spell was good, it was unbreakable." Foxisa was not happy about the possibility someone could have destroyed all her efforts and sacrifice just like that.

Lucivar stood up. I think this is a job for me and my patrol. "We shall investigate this incident and look around. Never fear Foxisa," Lucivar smiled at Foxisa before he walked out to gather his men.

A blank stare entered Draca's eyes. "Lady of Earth, Lorn wantss to ssee you. Sshall we go now?"

Startled, Foxisa timidly followed Draca out. Lorn, the great Dragon. The one everyone talked about how enormous and .. old wants to see her.

Saetan looked at Gregori again. " I think you really need to show me that text and sooner the better."


End file.
